


Welcome Home

by captainchrisfics



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Captain America X Reader - Freeform, Captain America imagine, Captain America one shot, Chris Evans Imagine, Chris Evans x reader, F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Imagine, Steve Rogers One Shot, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform, captain america drabble, captain america nsfw, captain america oneshot, captain america smut, chris evans - Freeform, chris evans drabble, chris evans one shot, chris evans oneshot, imagine captain america, imagine chris evans, imagine steve rogers, steve Rogers oneshot, steve rogers drabble, steve rogers nsfw, steve rogers smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainchrisfics/pseuds/captainchrisfics
Summary: Steve is sent away on a solo mission, leaving his girlfriend aka our first person pov narrator alone and longing for him. His deep laugh that rumbled like thunder. Those eyes that somehow house the ocean and the stars. His touch... Some help breaking in her new mattress couldn’t hurt, too.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm publishing on here in an attempt to save my work from tumblr's content cleanse given that this story is pretty dirty compared to anything I've published to date so please excuse any mistakes or any website culture shock (if that's even the right word?) I might be experiencing? Not entirely sure how this one works so my apologies. If you want to check out my tumblr it's also @/captainchrisfics. Hope you enjoy!

Your own bed was supposed to be the most comfortable one, right? The mattress that’s worn in by the contours of your body, the pillows fit perfectly to the curve of your neck, the thread count of the sheets homey in a familiar way. That wasn’t the case since Tony had a stroke of genius and took the initiative to upgrade me to this king-sized bed. He argued that, after being tossed around by Hydra, berated by politicians, and drained by my super soldier of a boyfriend, I deserved to fall into bed without my feet hanging off the edge.

Nevertheless, I laid awake for nights on end now, still feeling like a foreigner. My twin bed wasn’t much better if I’m honest. I practically forgot about it until a month ago when I returned to my own mattress for the first time in I don’t know how long. That one was never properly broken in either since I spent most nights in Steve’s room.

Maybe that was why I couldn’t sleep. Steve had never been gone on a mission this long before. Or at least, in the past, I’d been there too. We could watch each other’s backs. He was pushing on four weeks now. Almost a month of not knowing where he was, if he was safe, if he was even a fraction as lonely as I was, or if he’d been able to sleep at all either.

I wasn’t told much about this mission other than that it was paramount Steve left immediately. When he did, he gave me a kiss that wasn’t nearly long enough to tide me over until he was back and told me he didn’t even know when he would be. He told me to take care of myself and that he loved me with this sincerity ingrained in his eyes that I’ll remember no matter how much time passed until he came home. Not entirely irrationally, I was beginning to fear he might not. Nothing was guaranteed for us, but Steve was like the sun coming up tomorrow. I didn’t know with one hundred percent certainty that it would- I mean, anything could happen really. But I was so sure that the sun would rise I didn’t usually bother fretting over if it’d be there in the morning. It all seems guaranteed until the sun disappears without a trace for far too long now.

I gave up on tossing and turning in Steve’s bed, trying desperately to close my eyes and think about anything other than him, even though it was usually where I was most comfortable. If possible, it felt even emptier than my unfamiliar one. It was almost worse, being where Steve should’ve been too.

So I gathered his t-shirts I’ve been laying with to give me something resembling his presence and returned to my own room. They didn’t really smell like him anymore. My sheets tucked too tightly around the mattress, my pillows as stiff as they would be if they were brand new, and my boyfriend nowhere to be seen. 

Until a knock sounded from my door. I sat up hesitantly, my heart already soaring along with my head above the clouds in the hopes that it just might be him, watching as whoever it was pushed the door from ajar to wide open. The white light flooded in from the hall and illuminated Steve’s silhouette, accentuating his broad shoulders and tall shadow stretching across my room. He took a quiet step in as he tried not to wake me causing the floor to creak under his weight, eyes cast downward and cursing at it under his breath.

Before he could comprehend I was even conscious, I jumped from the foot of the bed and launched myself at Steve in a fit of excitement. Unprepared for my momentum, he stumbled until his back hit the hallway wall. Steve still smelled like a nauseating combination of fiery explosions and singed hair from whatever battle he’d just won, but that didn’t stop me from burying my face in the crook of his neck. His face was covered in grimy soot and sweat, all overshadowed by his grin as he chuckled.

“Glad to see me, huh?” he teased, though his strong arm’s tight grip around my waist made me wonder if he’d ever let me go again either. The way his pearly smile stretched across his face and crinkled his glassy blue eyes almost closed completely when he laughed was just the same as in the memories I’d been replaying in my mind. I couldn’t describe how unbelievable it was to see in person again, just a few inches away instead of countless miles.

I bundled Steve’s cheeks between my palms, trying to prove he was real. Trying to hold on to some part of him in case he disappeared again. “I missed you so much,” I choked out. My chest heaved against Steve’s, pressing us closer if even possible, with breaths I hoped were deep enough to drown my sobs. “I missed you more,” he said softly, the confession of a secret just between the two of us.

I could stare at him for hours. Taking in the curve of his smiling lips, the pale rosy color curling to reveal his bright white grin that hadn’t been the first thing I saw in the morning in way too long. Trying to identify every emotion swimming in those eyes, a kaleidoscope of blue hues the same color of the ocean right before a storm. Noting the grim shadows carving out his face below his high cheekbones, making him appear much gaunter than I remembered.

Steve’s head dropped to meet mine slowly, his eyes fluttering shut as he leaned in for a kiss. Even though his lips were chapped and he tasted more salty with sweat than the Steve I remembered kissing goodbye, it was comforting. Familiar in a way nothing really had been since he left. Like the way Steve tangled his fingers in my hair with the experience of a certified boy scout, tying the same knots as dozens of times before. And how, when my leg crept up around his, tentatively asking Steve to pick me up, his hands were already wrapping around the bottom of my thighs and ready to support me. It wasn’t as automatic as clockwork, foreseeable in a scheduled sort of way. Rather, we knew each other well enough to predict one another. We worked in sync, not like a machine but as a symphony.

I broke our kiss once I finally had to take a deep breath in, full of Steve’s sweaty stench. “I’ll see you after your shower,” I said, patting his chest to tell Steve I was done with him for now. He dropped me begrudgingly, pouting his kiss-swollen lips in protest. As much as I hated to push him away when I finally had him back in my arms, Steve really did reek. He didn’t help his case when he stretched his arm up to scratch the back of his neck. “That,” I pointed to the funk all but actually radiating in green waves from Steve’s armpit, “is a total mood killer.” Steve rolled his eyes as he groaned a sarcastic, “Love you too.”

Too long later Steve rose from my ensuite bathroom in an aura of steam, one towel wrapped around his waist while he scrubbed at his messy, damp blonde hair with another. His wet feet pitter-pattered their way to the dresser where Steve kept some of his own clothes, though I had other plans in mind.

“Don’t bother,” I said with a voice that quivered despite my forced confidence. I wasn’t usually the one to start this sort of thing. “Whatever you put on will just end up on the floor anyway.” Now that caught Steve’s attention. He turned, his face contorted with curiosity at first until he saw me sitting smugly in his favorite lingerie set. It was black and lacy, emphasizing every curve of mine in a way I knew only made Steve desperate to take it off. It felt so sinful, laying before him looking like everything Captain America and his moral righteousness shouldn’t want anything to do with. But I think that’s why Steve loved it so much.

He slowly stopped drying his hair until that hand finally dropped, leaving it standing up in every direction, his blue eyes as big as his shield. “You know, I just came by to say goodnight,” he started, wrenching the towel around each finger to make sure his hands were dry. “I’ve been so exhausted all I wanted was to come home and sleep in my own bed. It’s always the little things.” Steve tossed the towel in the laundry bin and I secretly hoped the one hanging dangerously low on the concave V-shaped lines of his hips would join it. “But I think I’d have to agree breaking yours in sounds like a much better idea.” Steve’s voice dropped seductively as he stared at my new mattress before his eyes started rising, tracing up my body before meeting my gaze with his starving eyes.

Suddenly I felt something in my chest, being scrutinized by his stare. Self-conscious wasn’t really the word, we haven’t felt shy like that around each other in a long time. The confidence came with experience. Instead, I felt more like a gazelle that knew the lion was watching, an invigorating hunt just on the horizon. It was anticipation.

Steve was the first to pounce, hovering over me before I could even catch my shaky breath. He went in for the attack just as quickly, sucking on my neck in all the right places to weaken my knees. Even though I’d been expecting this, craving it for weeks now, I forgot the effect his touch had on me. Stunned by the shock of his fingertips grasping my chest as he kneaded me over my bra’s thin fabric, the electricity he transferred with kisses tickling just below my ear making my hair stand on end as if a current just passes through me, his electricity took me by surprise.

Steve kissed up my jaw until we were face to face and he looked at me with a concern I hadn’t expected, searching my eyes for an indication as to why I hadn’t made a move yet. “Just surprised. It’s been a while,” I confessed, failing to realize I’d been too busy reveling to reciprocate. Steve accepted my honesty with a soft, empathetic smile. “You’re telling me,” he laughed with a lilt to it. “Even more reason to cherish each other now.” Steve looked at me tenderly, the softness looking a little funny on the harsh lines of his chiseled cheekbones.

It was so sappy that if it was anyone else in any other circumstance I would’ve broken out laughing at them, but his sincerity was sobering. I didn’t know what to say to Steve, there weren’t words for the way he made my heart burst wide open in a million simultaneous gooey explosions. So I kissed him instead and hoped it would be enough, crushing us together with the force of the blast stemming from my chest. I held Steve by the nape of his neck, fingers tickled by his hair that’d grown a bit longer than he usually kept it, as I wrapped my calves around his thighs and prayed we’d never become disentwined.

Steve deepened it with a lick of my bottom lip. I complied, opening up for him as his hand traveled downward, fingers hooking around the waistband of my underwear. My hips jerked up in an instinctive response to Steve, putty in his hands and a little too enthusiastic, clashing our bodies together like cymbals. He pulled away from our kiss chuckling and stretched to pull my underwear over my bent knees. “I want to look at you, sweet girl,” Steve demanded, though I wasn’t trying to hide.

“Me too,” I volleyed back, tearing the towel from his waist with a swift move of my feet. I watched the fabric fall to the back of his calves with wide eyes, completely revealing Steve. He only laughed harder, sitting back on his heels for me to get a full view of the way his abs tightened and released with each stretch of his diaphragm. Every curve of his torso from his chiseled collarbone to his pecs swollen with muscle and defined six-pack of a stomach seemed to be so illicit it was a marvel anyone considered Steve Rogers to be some Anglo-Saxon prude like their grandfathers who were born in the same year. He, however, was anything but.

Steve’s head dropped as he shook out the last of his laughter, looking up at me through his long eyelashes. “I meant,” his voice was gruffer than I expected. “I want to look at you when you come for the first time in a month.”

I crossed my arms over my chest, bound by the only thing left between us and even then it was little more than a lacy trim. “How would you know?” I challenged, jutting out my chin. Maybe overplaying my objection given that I was trying to hide the truth. He was right. “Because I know you,” Steve sighed with a smirk. He tossed the discarded fabrics across the room before turning his full attention back to me. “And I know nothing makes you feel like I do.”

I shifted my weight to my elbows as he leaned forward until we were parallel to each other again. Steve kissed me on the lips for a few longing seconds before traveling down the curve of my jaw until he was leaving love bites on my collarbone. My knees snapped up as I wrapped my legs around his waist reflexively, making myself accessible to Steve. I ran my fingers down his flexed torso, outlining every bump and line of muscle with a fingernail before reaching his tight ass.

His hand reached between my legs, eliciting a breathy gasp from my lips parted by the following first of many moans as his first finger slipped between me. Steve started rubbing my clit, tracing teasing circles around my most sensitive bit. “I like seeing how I make your eyes roll back,” he growled in a husky voice with dark eyes and a wolfish grin. He pressed another finger to my sweet spot, rubbing rhythmically with each shaky breath I gasped with a heaving chest. “And when you shiver at my touch.” He slid his fingers up and down my folds so slowly it was almost agonizing before he found my clit again, focusing on the throbbing little nub that made my knees shake like earthquakes. “And the way your pretty little mouth just pops open when I...”

Steve penetrated me with two fingers. My body, being denied any sort of attention for far too long, quickly became overwhelmed with gratification I didn’t realize I missed so dearly. “Fuck, you’re tight. So wet for me too, doll,” he moaned, pumping slowly at first and then with a passionate vigor Steve found when he sensed I was on edge. One of my hands grappled up his back, leaving scratches in my search for something to hold onto until I found Steve’s hair, tangling my fingers into the blonde strands and tugging. I felt the spark of pleasure planted in the pit of my stomach, growing with each gratifying stroke of Steve’s fingers coaxing a fire of ecstasy. The whole time, his piercing blue eyes were trained on me with that unwavering concentration of his. Right now, getting me off was his mission and then, with one last curl of his fingers, he completed it.

My back arched until our stomachs were pressed together as I practically screamed Steve’s name. My eyes squeezed shut, but I felt like I was seeing heaven anyway. Steve kept touching me, whispering filthy encouragements in his husky voice as I rode out my high, grinding against his knuckles, putty in his hands.  
“Come here, let me see you. All of you,” Steve instructed after sucking his fingers clean, beckoning me with the same strong hand. I followed him like we were tied together as backed up, giving me room to sit up straight. I gathered my hair to the wide that wasn’t speckled with so many hickies we could play connect the dots, allowing him to see exactly what he’d done to me. Steve smirked as his eyes roamed my chest to my chin, admiring his work before he unhooked my bra. Even after it was tossed to the side, he didn’t make a move. He sat there with his hands resting on my thighs, just staring at my chest with this lazy smile like he was watching the tide come in.   
“My eyes are up here,” I joked half-heartedly, really trying to pick his brain. I ran my hands Steve’s chest rumbled with laughter as his baby blues drifted up to meet my gaze.  
“Sorry, it’s just... I had a dream just like this. I woke up missing you a million times more,” he confessed, chest falling with a heavy sigh. “And now it’s actually happening. You’re even more beautiful in reality somehow.” He tucked a loose piece of hair behind my ear in an intimate moment where the month we’d spent apart melted away.  
“You should relax,” I purred, realizing how Steve was the one trying to get me off this whole time. It was my turn to return the favor. “C’mon and rest, baby. You’ve been off working so hard for so long and I want you to enjoy yourself, too.” I pushed on Steve’s chest, willing him to roll over. A perk of changing positions on anything other than a twin mattress, I suppose.  
Steve complied, holding my hips tight with one hand and cradling my back with the other so I flipped with him effortlessly. “Doll, you of all people should know how much I enjoy making you moan my name, maybe second only to our neighbors,” he joked, staring up at me with a devil may care kind of grin as a hot blush broke out across my cheeks. “But if you insist...” Steve made himself comfortable, lacing his fingers behind his head in eager preparation for some show I’d be putting on like one of those performers in the small skirts from his old traveling USO days.

“Wait a second,” he shifted uncomfortably, groaning as he pulled one of his own t-shirts wadded into a ball from under his back. He held it up, the picture of confusion at first, before putting the puzzle piece hanging from his hand with the art of his favorite record from The Crest’s on the front. Steve smirked as he mused, “Trying to replace me now, baby?” I only shrugged sheepishly in response, my eyes falling from his with a blush as they landed down south instead.  
I ran my fingers through my hair a little more nervously than I’d like to admit, determined to give Steve a good time nonetheless. His length which was standing at attention, ironically the only good soldier here. I crawled backward until I was face to face or, rather, head to head with his hard dick. I dragged my flat tongue so painstakingly slow from the base up as payback for earlier, pumping it with my hand as I focused my tongue on his tip. Steve threw his head back with pleasure, releasing a guttural moan reverberating from the very bottom of his stomach. I started working harder with his encouragement, taking as much of Steve in as I could and bobbing up and down his length. He balled the sheets up in his tight fists as he gasped so hard it sounded like it hurt as his hips bucked up in a staccato, shoving himself deeper down my throat. Steve was close. I licked around his member one last time before pulling away, much to his dismay.

“I was almost there, baby,” he groaned when I hopped off my mattress, sticking out his pouted chin like a child throwing a tantrum. I giggled as I walked over to the dresser, careful to exaggerate the swing of my ass in an attempt to frustrate Steve even more. I found a new box of condoms hidden under my oldest socks and tore open the cardboard impatiently. Usually, the box of rubbers would be in a more accessible place and already close to being empty as it was in Steve’s room, but switching it up to my bed wasn’t commonplace. “I know,” I teased before tearing the foil open with my teeth, anxious to resume our activity, on my way back to where my boyfriend, who was sat up curiously until the realization dawned on him. “I want to feel you though, baby. All of you, inside of me.”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up as he smiled, lifting his hands to welcome me back. I straddled his waist, the new springs of my mattress creaking under my weight. I pinched the tip and rolled the latex down his length, smirking at Steve who praised me with his permission.

I bit my lip before reaching between my legs, scooping up some of my own wetness before pumping it over his pulsing, veiny member waiting so patiently for me. I knew it would be a tight fit, especially considering it’d been a while since I last made space for him. I positioned myself over Steve and eased him into me, slowly lowering my hips to his with more hesitation than usually existed between us. I was usually used to taking Steve in, but I winced with discomfort I knew would pass. Just another reminder of our time apart. Steve steadied me with his hands on my waist, guiding my first few bounces. “Everything okay, doll?” Steve inquired, rubbing slow, soothing circles along my sides.

“More than okay,” I smiled to reassure him. “Just not as… acclimated to you as I used to be.” Steve nodded with understanding and apologized, though I assured him I was really fine. I slapped one of his hands until he gave it to me to squeeze as my knuckles grew white, knowing the strained sound of my voice if I’d asked aloud would make him nervous. I tried to pick up the pace between grunts with a more fevered roll of my hips, sure that everything would be better once we found our rhythm again, but Steve was hesitant now. He never voiced it, but I knew he feared that one of these days he’d break his doll.

I ripped my hand from his and used it to brace myself, pressing down on Steve’s chest so hard I was surer of his heart pounding than my own as I leaned into him. I bent over to kiss him again, passionate with a hunger that still hadn’t been satisfied yet. “Baby, I need you to go faster,” I begged, pressing my sweaty forehead to his and looking Steve square in the eye so he’d catch on to my desperate desire for him to be completely impetuous. I locked my ankles together at the small of his back, willing him to press deeper into me. “Harder, love, I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t stand straight next week.”

Steve laughed gruffly as he gave in to my breathy requests, pushing his throbbing member deeper into me unabashedly now, my blessing being enough for him to cave to his own cravings, until he hit my sweet spot. I liked it like this, when Steve made me feel vastly expanding and like his whole everything all at once, on the very edge of something great. I felt like I imagined the universe did when it all started, a single sudden snap in dark nothingness until out of nowhere were these sprawling galaxies of burning suns in my chest and thick gassy clouds in my head and hurtling planets in the pit of my stomach so ready to run out of control without Steve’s gravity holding all of me together for now, providing a center for it all to spin around. As our tongues started to move in sync so did our hips, rolling together in perfect harmony as Steve’s thrusts grew more pleasurable with every harsh snap of his pelvis.

I broke our kiss to praise him, tell Steve how good he was making me feel, but I couldn’t shake the image his eyes closed tight and his mouth hanging open gave me. With what was left of my courage, I raised the hand that had been inside me to his mouth and dragged my index across his swollen bottom lip. Steve’s tongue edged out an inch or two in response, allowing me to drag my two fingers across his taste buds before hooking them in the corner of his mouth. “Tell me how I taste,” I ordered as he sucked. “Oh, angel,” he moaned like he’d been on the edge of his seat just waiting for me to ask. “Heaven.” Steve licked up to where my knuckle met his lip. “You’re a mouthful of everything heaven could only hope to be.”

Quite satisfied with myself, I leaned back. That’s when I let out a carnal moan from the back of my throat I couldn’t have anticipated when his length struck me just right. I arched my back until I was upright again and staring at the ceiling, tearing my hand from Steve’s lips and throwing it back haphazardly like I was riding a bull instead of my boyfriend until my palm found the top of his thigh for balance. The shift in position allowed for Steve to keep hitting my g-spot, stealing another illicit gasp from me as I hit a wall of rapture and exploded on impact.

“Good God, you’re too gorgeous,” Steve moaned loudly, rolling his head along with the current of the blissful wave crashing over him as my muscles tightened around him. His hands found my hips again and his grip tightened so hard I knew I’d have bruises of his fingerprints in the morning, the idea of which only turned me on even more, as he continued to splutter compliments and praises in between growls and groans. One of his hands migrated up like it took a lot of effort, kneading at my breast and tugging at its sensitive, erect peak. “Oh,” I gasped with the shock of the new sensation. “Just like that, love. Fuck, that feels so good. You make me feel so good, Steve.” I ground my hips harder against his, more intent on getting him off now than ever. His thrusts became increasingly erratic, the tightening in his stomach corresponding with my own.

Our voices rose together in a chaotic brass crash of sound the likes of which Copland couldn’t even compose, screams between unstable breaths merging together just like the rest of us did. His hands moved backward, pawing at my ass as our laps clapped together with each impact, an audience worshipping the music we made together. Then, as suddenly as this all began, we both came undone. Steve’s blue eyes rolled to the back of his head, his nails digging into my skin as he tightened like a spring before bouncing upon meeting his release. He came with stuttering gasps and sudden snaps of his hips and eyes squeezed so tight I thought the crow’s feet might become permanent.

In this moment, no matter what kind of euphoria I was chasing, I always paused to watch Steve. I reveled in how vulnerable he became during the only time I got to see him completely indisposed. Fragile even. Safe enough to be weak. If he was ever going to be at the mercy of anyone, these were the couple of seconds I cherished knowing it was me. Shortly after I followed with another climax of my own, reaching a high like a mountain peak, while Steve kept pumping until I was over the other side of it and hurtling back down to Earth again.

I pushed my hair back and sighed, breathing heavy as I sat on top of him even though we were both tired and still. “What way to welcome me back home,” Steve said, his voice still hoarse and awestruck at the same time as his warm hands massaged my tense thighs. I climbed off of him with a self-satisfied smirk, regretfully leaving him in the bed again as I went to discard the condom and clean myself up. I heard Steve laugh as I stumbled at first, my knees still shaky, my head spinning, and my feet unable to find a single cohesive line to walk from my bed to the en-suite. “Got what you wanted, doll?” he joked with a charming smugness in his tone, to which I just flipped him a playful bird.

When I came out of the bathroom, Steve was slipping into some underwear next to the dresser. I reached into the open drawer and tugged one of his cotton Army t-shirts over my matted sex hair. It didn’t quite hit my knees, but I deemed it good enough. Before I could turn to face Steve, his strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I turned to nuzzle into the crook of his neck as he pressed cooing kisses to my temple.

“Wanna sleep in here tonight?” Steve suggested, his tone seeming extremely quiet in juxtapose to our earlier clamor. I nodded, too tired to go anywhere else, and allowed him to lead me back to the bed. The sheets were still messy and unraveled and some pillows were tossed to the floor, but it didn’t matter much since we would just mess it up again in our sleep anyway. Suddenly I was shy, approaching the same mattress we’d just come undone on with a drastically different atmosphere.

Steve pulled the sheet we’d ruined off and tossed it in a discarded ball to the floor before reoccupying my bed with the innocence of an angel who hadn’t just uttered some of the foulest words while fucking me into oblivion. I followed suit, curling up next to my boyfriend who pulled me even closer to his chest. Steve tugged my duvet to our necks as his hand crept above the shirt I’d stolen, wrapping around my waist with a conviction that said he’d been lying alone and waiting to hold me like this for a long time.

Our legs tangled together in a knot I wasn’t sure we’d undo anytime soon in a bid to keep each other close for as long as we could. His heartbeat slowed to a steady, comforting rate that pounded against my back like a drum. We sunk into the mattress like a cloud in our own personal heaven. Just as I was drifting off to sleep, finally feeling as though there wasn’t much else to do or say now that I finally got myself where I wanted to be and everything was right in the world, Steve cleared his throat. “I love you,” he whispered, his lips tickling my ear. Although his tone was low, he said those three little words we’d thrown around like balloons without the gravity Steve gave them now like he’d been biding his time on that, too. I turned to face him, still wrapped in his warm embrace, with a soft smile and a calm bliss I hadn’t felt in a long time. “And I love you.”


End file.
